Glorified Robot Babysitter
by KingBumble
Summary: This story takes place with the Transformers Prime crew. I put in my own OC and most of the story will take place from his point of view. Basically, it's about Luke (my OC) becoming the Autobots Government babysitter and dealing with the kids as well as heat from the Government. The story will follow the Tv seres only now Luke is in it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to tell you what my OC looks like now because I don't want to describe him in the story. :P Anyway he is about 6 feet tall, mocha-colored skin, Blue eyes, Black hair that's buzzed on the sides, Fairly muscled, and was part of the Air Force, also he is 36. One last thing, this starts one mouth before Cliffjumper dies :( Alright, that's all enjoys the story.**

"…That was your attempt at humor right"?

It was 8 am as Luke sat in Agent Fowler's office. He had been called in by William yesterday, the only information given was that he was wanted for a special mission and it was to be treated as top priority and with complete discretion. Now he was thinking that William had finally cracked from stress.

"Look Luke, all you have to do is watch them. Everything you need to know is in this file. Just don't do anything stupid". William handed Luke the file which considering what he had just been told seemed awfully thin.

"bill, come on man giant sentient robots form a plant called Cybertron"? Luke stood up placing his hand on the desk slightly leaning over it. " What is this, some plot to an 80's kids show? I'm not buying it"

William still sitting in his chair lifted his hand and using his thumb and index finger started to rub his temples. Letting out an annoyed huff of air William looked up at Luke.

"I know how it sounds, I didn't believe it either but here we are and now it's your problem too, get use to it". William stood from his seat and walked over to the windows on his left, pushing down part of the blinds. "Your ride is out there. He's the ambulance, names Ratchet. I suggest staying on his good side".

"Hold on, are you saying one of them is out there right now"?! Luke called out quickly running over to where William was standing to look for said ambulance. Luke scanned the base looking over the military vehicle in search of red and white. He finally found his target parked close to the entrance of the facility. It looked like every other ambulance he'd seen. Luke turned to William giving him a suspicious glare.

"so that Ambulanc-"

"Ratchet" William cut in.

"Right…Ratchet, so…it's an alien? Because if it is, it looks like a pretty normal car to me".

"That's the point, there're robots in disguise, they want to blend in not stand out". William said as he turned anyway from the window to look at Luke.

"Ok, well what do I do? Walk up and say hello"?

"No. You walk up, get into the passenger seat, shut the door and then say hello". William stated pointing a finger at Luke chest, "I don't need anyone else knowing about taking robots".

"Oh great, I can't wait to talk to a dashboard". Luke's tone was filled with sarcasm.

"Fantastic, I want you to make a good first impression ". William said ignoring Luke's tone while he started to push him toward the door. "there's a room already set up for you to stay in".

"hold up, I'm gonna be living with them"?

"yes". William then promptly slammed the door in Luke's face.

As Luke began his walk out of the base he started to think about the chances of whether or not this was some elaborate plan to prank him. William 'bill' Fowlers was an old friend of Luke's, they've known each other for almost 20 years and in all that time he had learned that William didn't mess around. So these "Cybertronians" had to be the real deal…who was he kidding there's no way that they were real. Right?

Luke had reached the doors that lead outside and Stop just short of opening the metal entrance. He was still debating the possibility of this being a hoax or not. Finally deciding he wasn't going to find out until he got in the supposed ambulance he made his way outside. Locating the vehicle he once again stopped. He slowly turned eyeing any crevices that could hide a camera. Finding none he eyed the ambulance before grabbing the passenger side handle and open the door. He then stated a simple "excuse me", before sitting and closing the door.

For a few moments, there was silence before Luke decided to do what William said.

"Hi… I'm Luke, Luke Wilson…its nice to meet you". Luke's statement ended up sounding a lot more like a question. Luke then Heard a static bleep that sounded suspiciously like a sign and then he actually heard a voice that most definitely made him jump.

"The names Ratchet. Don't touch anything, be quiet, and we'll get along fine". Luke still stunned that the car had really talked, like REALLY talked…holy mother of god, couldn't even think of anything to say back.

"Wonderful, the human listens". With that affirmation from the car, it started its self and drove to the exit. Luke even more stunned that the vehicle was driving by its self continued to stare in disbelief.

After another few minutes of Luke's brain playing catch up, he decided to keep quiet and to look through the folder he got. Maybe it could help him figure out how to talk to cars that aren't really cars Luke thought sarcastically. Looking at the first page he found that it mostly talked about want he had already been told, the Autobot were our allies and the Decepticons were the enemy. It threw around some names like Starscream and Megatron then talk about Luke's position on the Autobot team. Mainly he was to make sure the Autobots were not seen by civilians and didn't break any of the rules Given by the US Government. He was also to act as their human consultant. The last thing asked of him was to make sure they weren't plotting against our Government and to report anything of interested.

Everything else in the file was just information about each Autobot. Luke skimmed through each before finding Ratchets. He thought he might be able to find something to help what felt like very tense silents. All that was mention was Ratchet's position as the Medic and his alt mode, which was obviously an ambulance. Luke rolled his eye at that.

'Great' Luke thought, 'I'm stuck in an alien that I don't know how to talk to'. Luke lifted his head to look out the window. By now they were driving through a town called Jasper. They pasted a few stores and a school. Soon enough there started to be fewer buildings before they turned off of the street to get on to a highway that was leading into the desert.

It was then that Luke had a stray thought, 'how am I going to get to town and back? Shoot! I'm going to have to ride in one of them every time! Geez, how did I get myself into this'. Luke signed, it was going to be a long day.

**Huzzah, the first chapter is done! let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. And of course, I don't own Transformers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 2nd chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys enjoy.**

By now it was almost 9 am and Luke was still sitting in Ratchet feeling more than a little awkward. Deciding that he had had enough of feeling nervous he spoke up, "I was wondering if I could ask you a questioned"? Luke's eyes darted around the interior not quite sure where to look.

"I suppose that fair, what do you what to know"? Replied Ratchet's gruff voice. Luke had chosen to look at the center or the dashboard still unsure if there was anywhere that was appropriate to look in said Cybertronian.

"Well, I guess I was wondering why you and…" it took a moment for Luke to find the right words in hopes to not offend, " the rest of the Autobot and I guess the Decepticons". Luke paused, he was doubtful if he had said the enemy name correctly. He then realized that he had gotten distracted. "I guess what I'm asking is why are all of you on Earth"? Luke finish.

"Didn't your Government tell you anything"? Ratchet sounded Irritated. Luke was unsure if it was because he had asked a question or if the questioned itself was the problem. He concluded that Ratchet had an issue with both reasons. In Luke's time, he had come across many different people and he had found that one of the best ways to deal with an angry individual was humor.

"Yeah you would think they would but here I am, being asked to watch Giant autonomous robots like they're children and I'm still not sure if you're actually real or if this is some crazy joke that's going to be put on a random prank show". There was silents and Luke began to think that he had offended Ratchet, which lead him to think if this car was really sentient then it sure as hell could throw him out while they were speeding down a highway. Before Luke's thoughts could run away from him he heard another Static bleep but this one sounded more like a snort then a sign. Maybe Luke had said the right thing.

"Save your question for Optimus, he's better at these kinds of things". Or maybe not. Luke was somewhat bothered that he didn't get an answer but chose to ignore that.

"Optimus Prime? He's your leader right"?

"yes, he is. Now is that all or is there something else you feel the need to ask"?

"Uh" Luke took a moment to think, "yeah how much longer until we get there"?

"Thank Primus, because we're here now". Luke was quite confused, the only thing he saw was desert mountains and red dirt. He was about to inform Ratchet of his observation when Ratchet had completely driven off the road and was headed straight for the side of a cliff.

"Hey I-I don't mean to be a bother but I think we're about to run into a wall"! Luke exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, you'll be fine". It was at that moment that what previously look like a normal mountainside opened up to show a long tunnel. As they started to enter the tunnel Luke felt the need to voice his amazement.

"Wow, that was…cool". After a few seconds of driving through the tunnel, it opened up to an incredibly large space. You could tell that the base was built using the surrounding area as the foundation. The red rock could be seen mixed with the man-made metal walls. Ratchet came to a stop and popped his door opened. Luke jumped out taking in the room. The main hanger floor seemed to be shaped like an octagon. To his left there appeared to be a driveway with huge metal beams encircling it. On his right, it looked like an oversized office area with holographic screens, which was really cool. Behind the screens was a raised platform with a hallway leading further into the base. In the center, there was a tall beam reaching up to the ceiling.

Before Luke could observe anything else he heard a loud sound almost like gears and metal shifting, turning around Luke came face…to well foot with what had previously been an ambulance. Luke was astounded. Taking a quick breath in he moved his eyes up taking in what could in no way be a prank.

"Your…uh you're really big". Luke stuttered out and instantly regretted even opening his mouth.

"Well obviously, we can't all be as small and squishy as you humans". If Luke hadn't been so embarrassed and still slightly reeling from Ratchet's new form he probably would have taken offense at being called "squishy". But he was too busy eyeing all the details and shapes that made up Ratchet.

"Isn't it considered rude to stare in your culture"? Asked Ratchet

"Well, it's also quite rare to come across aliens in our culture". Luke shot back.

"And in my optics, you're the alien". Ratchet had emphasized the word alien.

"And yet you're on our planet, AND I still don't know why". Luke folded his arms and glared up at Ratchet. Ratchet scoffed side-stepping Luke heading towards the green holo screens.

"It's not my fault your Government can't properly inform you". Ratchet had begun to type on the keypads at this point.

"Are the rest of the Autobots as Grumpy as you or is it all part of your charm"? Ratchet turned to look at Luke, letting out another static beep that was defiantly a sneer considering his facial expression.

"I am not grumpy", Ratchet said grumpy with much disdain. Luke decided that arguing with Ratchet wasn't getting him anywhere and the best solution was to probably change topics.

"Speaking of the Autobot, weren't there suppose to be like 5 others? Where are they"? Ratchet stared down at Luke for a moment, It seemed like his eyes…or I guess optics were trying to burn holes in him. Ratchet finally turned going back to the computer.

"They're out scanning for Energon and Deception activity on various parts of your planet. They'll be back soon". Luke Hummed thinking of what he could do in the meantime. Looking around Luke found the stairs leading up to the platform behind the screens. Luke walked over and climbed the steps, then headed over to where Ratchet was standing. He then Leaned over the rail to get into Ratchet's peripheral vision.

"Hey, Ratchet? Could you show me where my room is"? Ratchet's hands stopped typing while he looked upward letting out an annoyed groan. Ratchet looked back down toward Luke and answered.

"Will you leave me alone if I do"? Ratchet sounded exasperated. So Luke decided to take extra long to make up his mind.

"Deal". With that Ratchet began to walk towards a hallway Facing the entrance tunnel.

**That's a wrap. Let me know if you see any mistakes and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise the other Autobots will show up in the next chapter, it's going to be great. And sorry this chapter is shorter than the others.**

Ratchet may have been walking slowly but his steps were huge. Luke had to scurry back down the stairs and run to catch up to Ratchet. Even when Luke had caught up he still had to do an awkward pace between fast walking and a light jog.

"Do you know what's in my room? I didn't really get the chance to pack a bag". Not missing a beat Ratchet replied.

"I thought the deal was that you were going to leave me alone".

"You haven't shown me my room yet, so I think I'm just going to keep asking you questions". Luke's tone was very upbeat. This caused Ratchet to quietly mumble "why me". Luke smiled and quickly hope in front of Ratchet Now waking backward so he could face him.

"First question. You said the other Autobots were on other parts of the planet. Did they all drive? Do you guys have like a giant plane to drop you off places"? Luke was having a hard time walking backward and keeping up with Ratchets pace but he was determined to continue facing Ratchet. His determination was his downfall, literally. Luke had been focusing on how Ratchet's faceplates were molding to show his disgruntled mood at being asked even more questions. This had caused Luke to forget to also watch his footing and he had tripped over his own feet. During Luke's fall, Ratchet had stopped walking. Luke feeling like quite the fool picked himself up. After dusting himself off he then Look up at ratchet and was about to try and convince Ratchet to answer one of his inquiries when Ratchet turned to his right and spoke first.

"This is your room, now will you PLEASE leave me alone"? Luke folded his arms and looked at the door. There was a large metal door big enough to let even Ratchet in and a smaller human-size door next to it.

"Yeah, I'll leave you be. But will you let me know when Optimus Prime gets back"?

"Fine". Ratchet then swiftly turned around to walk back to the main room. Luke watched Ratchet go thinking about there interactions. Although it seemed like Ratchet didn't like Luke, he himself found Ratchets grittiness to be very entertaining.' Maybe this job won't be so bad' thought Luke.

Luke turned to the door and push a button on the wall beside the entrance to open it. Walking inside Luke's jaw dropped. The room was massive. It was obviously one of the rooms made for the Autobots size but had been slightly renovated for the use of Luke. Most of the room was empty, but there was a large platform and underneath the raised ground was another door. Luke went to open the door. Inside it looked like a small studio apartment with rust-colored walls. There was a queen-size bed in the top left corner, a small kitchen to Luke's right and a love seat couch facing a TV mounted on the left wall. There was a door leading into a bathroom that was also connected to a walk-in closet. To Luke's surprise, the kitchen was fully stocked (with mostly Tv dinners) and the walk-in closet had many plain solid color shirts, jeans, a few jackets and 4 pairs of shoes.

Luke walked out of the apartment and over to the stair that we're on the right side of the wall. They lead up to the top of the platform. There was a simple office set up with a desk and a few file cabinet. Luke walked to the desk and sat down and placed the file he had been holding on top. The desk was facing the open room. Looking over the occupants of the desk he found a laptop and some sort of answering machine. As Luke was looking at the machine a red light lit up and suddenly Ratchets voice came out.

"If you're hearing this, Optimus is on his way to your room". Luke was startled, he stood up to head to the railing and waited. Luke wasn't sure what to expect.

**Hoped you like it. I'm super excited for the next chapter, finally Luke's going to get his questions answered (kind of). And of course, he gets to meet Optimus Prime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was hard to make, but you gotta do Optimus right.**

Luke was pretty sure that since hearing Ratchet talk for the first time back at the military base, he had been on the verge of a panic attack. Or at least his heart had been trying to escape his chest for a while now. But after hearing that the leader of an alien race was oh his way to see him, the attack really started. 'Come on Luke, you were doing so well. Just chill' he thought to himself. Luke was trying to evade thinking about who he was about to meet. He failed miserably. Back when he was taking to Ratchet when he was a car, he was still skeptical. But now everything was really hitting him. This was really happening, Luke was in a base full of Extraterrestrials.

Luke was silently cursing Fowler for getting him in this mess. It was then that he started to hear loud footsteps. Luke looked down at himself. He was trying to see if he was presentable before looking up when the large door that connected his new room to the hallway opened.

All Luke could think when he saw Optimus Prime was 'holy shit'. He had thought Ratchet was big. But Prime looked to be twice as tall as the other. Luke gasped and took a step back trying to really take in the Autobot. Optimus stepped up so he was standing in front of the railing. Even though the platform was about 20 feet high Optimus was still a good 10 feet taller.

"Hello Luke, my name is Optimus Prime. I would like to apologize for being absent and unable to welcome you to the base. I hope Ratchet was…helpful". Whatever Luke had expected, it sure wasn't this. The Prime's voice could be the narrator to every TV show, book audio, and documentary. He could see why this guy was in charge.

"Oh, um yeah Ratchet was…great". Luke could hear a low chuckle emit from the large transformer.

"Try not to be too offended he means well". Luke looked up at Optimus Prime's face only to be surprised once again. The smile on the Prime's face was soft but genuine. Luke, not use to being around anything other than earthbound creatures, hadn't thought that a being from another planet could look so human yet alien at the same time.

"Speaking of Ratchet" spoke Optimus, "He informed me that you had many questions". Luke somewhat wheezed out a breathy laugh.

"He informed you correctly, sir". Considering that Luke was now talking to the leader of an incredible advance race, he decided that it might be best to try and sound more formal or at least make up for his earlier fumble. Optimus once again smiled before he spoke.

"There is no need to call me sir, Optimus is fine." Luke hesitate before he answered.

"I think I can handle that" he then smiled up at Optimus. The prime himself gave a nod back.

"Now then, what were your Questions"?

"Oh right, uh" Luke was drawing up a blank, Ratchet would have loved that. Luke tried to think back to his conversations with the Medic but most of his questions were indirectly answered or dumb. Then Luke remembered his first question. "The only one I can think of at the moment is why are the Decepticons on earth"?

"A very valid concern. One reason is that our planet is no longer habitable from many eons of war".

"Your war really caused that"?

"Unfortunately yes, that is why we are here in hopes to protect the earth from the same fate". Luke was awestruck and began to think that maybe he should have read everything in the file instead of just skimming through it.

Before Luke could come up with something to say back Optimus spoke again.

"Perhaps it is time to met the other Autobots"? Optimus had saved what was most definitely going to end up being awkward silents. Luke breathed a sigh of relief at now not having to come up with a reply after hearing that information.

"Sounds good to me". Luke began the trek back down the stairs where Optimus waited. Once he reached the bottom Luke looked up only to be hit in the face again by how big the Prime was.

"So", Luke began as he and Optimus left through the larger door heading back down the hallway. Optimus was kindly walking at an incredibly slow pace to allow Luke to comfortably keep up. "Is Ratchet short or are you just tall"? Optimus chuckled at that.

"Hight is somewhat a strange concept to us. We recognize that others are smaller or lager but it is not something we seem to comprehend in the same way humans do. Cybertronian's come in many different sizes. Although Ratchet's hight is somewhat of an average". Luke looked up at Optimus, it seems that talking to Optimus has unlocked a childlike excitement in him because Luke was beaming.

"That's awesome! How large is the biggest Cybertronian? What about the smallest? Do you all turn into cars or can you turn into other stuff as well? Can you turn into more than one thing? How do you see when You're a car"? Luke took a breath and looked at Optimus only to see that the larger of the two looking bemused. "Sorry got a little carried away there". Luke said sheepishly. Optimus smiled at Luke

"Worry not, I was just surprised. Not all of your kind has taken to so enthusiastically". They had made it to the main room before Luke could say anything else, not that Luke could have thought to say anything as he was once again in awe. There were four new Autobots that Luke could loosely remember reading about. Luke started to feel apprehensive as it seemed that all attention was on him. Although the yellow Autobot who, if Luke remembered correctly, was called Bumblebee did wave.

**Wow, that chapter was rough to write, did a lot of thinking and rewriting then more rewriting but I think it ended up ok. Reviews are always welcome and a shout out to the two who have left a review. Made my day so thanks a ton.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One quick note, Luke is not in this chapter until the end, because this chapter we get to see what the Autobots think of their new human neighbor! Yay! One other thing and it's IMPORTANT, when Bumblebee is taking in his beepy ways his dialog is going to be like this -blah blah blah-. Also anytime the Autobot are talking through their head set(? not really sure what to call it) it will be like this *blah blah blah* That's all, enjoy the chapter.**

*Optimus to Ratchet, ready to return to base. Please inform the others to return as well*.

*Copy that prime* Ratchet pinpointing Optimus location hit a few keys to open the Space-bridge. The worthing green and blue portal opened allowing Prime to step through. Ratchet quickly sent out a message to the rest of the Autobot telling them to prepare for return.

"How is the Human settling in" Optimus asked.

"He could be doing worse, he sure likes to ask questions".

"It is to be expected, this is as new to him as it is to us".

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. If you ask me we should send him back. We do NOT need some human babysitter". Ratchet spat out.

"Be open-minded old friend, this could help better our relations". It was at this point that Ratchet opened the Space-bridge, giving a chance for the rest of the Autobot to come through. Arcee being the first to step through gave the base a quick once over.

"Is it here or did it run away"? She asked. Optimus gave Arcee a disapproving look before speaking.

"He is getting use to his quarters. I would advise giving him an opportunity before you pass your judgment". The rest of the Autobot had made it though to hear Arcee's comment.

"I can't wait to meet the little guy" Cliffjumper exclaimed "Were gonna have a lot of fun, right Bee," Cliffjumper said as he turned to elbow his yellow companion. Bumblebee turned to give his red horned friend a suspicions look. Although Cliffjumper's words were ones of welcoming the tone held a menacing sort of vibe to them. "What"?

-I'm all in for having "fun" but I don't think we have the same definition for the word- replied Bumblebee. It was at this point Optimus turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you've already met him. Could you collect him from his-"Ratchet cut off Optimus before he could finish asking his request.

"No" Ratchet then turned back to continue working. Optimus stared at Ratchets back for a moment before signing.

"I will return with…" Optimus paused realizing he had yet to ask for the human's name. Ratchet was kind enough to fill in the blank.

"Luke"

"Thank you" Optimus then left to begin the trek to Luke's quarters. Cliffjumper turned to look at Bumblebee.

"Listen Bee, if we can get this human on our good side we can take him on are field-trips," Cliffjumper said excitedly. Bumblebee knowing that he was talking about their monthly sneak outs to participate in the human illegal racing setups, worriedly looked around at the other Autobots. Bulkhead took that moment to try and pretend that the wall looked very interesting while Arcee very obviously glared at the two, Ratchet had Completely tuned out anything the rest of them were saying.

-Cliffjumper-!

"Come on! It will make getting the reward and using it that much easier". Bumblebee thought on that for a moment. Him and Cliffjumper had collected quite the sum of money, they could give it to the human to buy them stuff! Bumblebee now understanding what Cliffjumper was getting at began to get excited.

-You're right-!

"This is gonna be great" before Cliffjumper could say anything else Optimus had return with the human gaining the attention of all the occupants in the room. Bumblebee seeing that the human looked somewhat nervous gave a small wave.

**And that's the end of chapter five, thanks for reading. If you see anything wrong with the grammar or the story let me know. :) **

**Update: my laptop broke about a mouth after posting this and I haven't been able to save up enough money to fix it, so until I do get it fixed this story is on hold. (it has all my ideas plus the first draft of chapter 6 on it and I can't get to it!)**


End file.
